


The Bodyguard and the Mechanic

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: After fighting off assassins while on a diplomatic mission in Amestris, Edward asked Lan Fan to visit his automail mechanic. Set poset-series.





	The Bodyguard and the Mechanic

Lan Fan politely sipped the tea Winry offered. While her Emperor was on a diplomatic mission in Amestris, they were attacked by an underground organisation. 

Lan Fan had scoffed at Ling's suggestion that she be careful when fighting. She promised to protect him, without endangering herself. However, the scattered automail beside her told a different story. 

Winry inspected the broken automail for the first time. The automail mechanic’s eyes sparkled with pure, unrestrained joy. 

Lan Fan looked deeply confused, expecting stern disapproval instead. 

“You have to tell me how installed this blade! What kind of metal did they use?” Winry asked a litany of questions so fast that Lan Fan struggled to keep up with them all.

“Well, I don’t really ...” the bodyguard found herself backing away at the sudden onslaught of questions. 

“Leave her alone, Gearhead. Not everyone knows automail like you do,” A sleepy Edward sauntered into the room with a glass of milk. His face was distorted into a scowl like he’d rather not be drinking the substance in front of him. 

“Be quiet, Ed! We all know you’re still a tiny alchemy nerd!”Winry countered.

“I’m not tiny anymore!” He raged. “In fact, I was never small! I was a giant!”

“You were a bean,” Lan Fan said flatly. She already felt a headache coming on from the former alchemist’s yelling. 

“Thank you. That’s why me and Al got Ed to finally start drinking milk!” Winry nodded in approval. She returned to inspecting the broken pieces of Lan Fan’s automail. 

“So you’re not on my side anymore, Lan Fan?” Edward asked petulantly. 

“I was never on your side, bean!” Lan Fan slumped back in her chair, her face scrunched into an indignant out at the idea. 

Edward shuffled to the front porch to complain to Al. 

“I like your style Lan Fan.” Winry said as she assessed the damage. But I’ll still be charging you a lot since this is going to take a long time. Besides, you work for an Emperor, so it shouldn’t be too much trouble!”

“F-fine.” The bodyguard mumbled. 

Realising how tense Lan Fan was in her home, Winry tried to change the subject. “Hey, Lan Fan. Ed tells me that you recovered from automail surgery in just six months. It takes most people three years, and it took Ed a whole year ... you must have been coughing up so much blood!” Winry said with disconcerting joy.

“Uh, yes I was. But it was worth it to protect my master and my country. Pushing through the pain also allowed me to help your country.”

Winry nodded. “You’re so strong and determined in your purpose. It’s really impressive.” Winry drew a little closer, looking Lan Fan in the eyes with an intensity that assured the young bodyguard she was being sincere. 

Lan Fan’s cheeks were aglow. She sat straightened her posture and smiled politely in an attempt to regain her composure. “Thank you. Edward always speaks highly of your skills, and I’m grateful for the work you and automail mechanics like yourself do, Miss Rockbell.” 

Winry chuckled at the young woman’s stiff formality. “Please, call me Winry. I’d like the two of us to become friends.” 

Lan Fan nodded curtly, the beginnings of a gentle smile gracing her features. “Very well, Miss Winry.”

“Well, it’s a start.” Winry shrugged.


End file.
